Three sword styles past revealed
by dukefan01
Summary: The crew ends up on an island with some old friends, including Koshiro. When disaster strikes and Zoro is put in danger and if forced to leave the crew, Koshiro reveals his past to the others as they go to rescue their friend. Summery sucks! Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright new story, and I've been trying to write this one for a while. This will be the second one piece story I write with no oc's or crossovers, so of course i don't own anything! I hope you like it and feel free to reveiw and comment in any way shape or form you choose. I hope you enjoy it and we'll see what happens. Thanks for reading! Takes place directly after water 7 and Eneis lobby. Sorry, can't spell worth crap.**

Roronoa Zoro looked out of the crows nest at the horizion. He looked down at the deck with a frown, the others were hungry. Thanks to a rubbery idiot captain they had no food or water and they had to get supplies fast. For that reason Zoro had been placed on lookout duty. He usually did it anyway. The young man had green hair that was cropped close to his head with tan skin and three gold earings on his left ear. He wore a shite shirt and dark green pants and boots. Around his waist was a light green hiramaki and tied to his left arm was a black bandana. He wore three swords at his right side, and they were his pride as a swordsman. Ahead he couldn't see any sign of an island until he could just make out a black haze straight ahead. He waited until the ship sailed a bit farther to be sure, but sure enough he could tell for sure. "Hey, there's an island up ahead!" Zoro yelled down to the crew. He knew it would cheer up the crew, and the effects were immediate.

"ISLAND!" Luffy screamed. He had black hair under a straw hat and had a small cressent shaped scar under his left eye. He wore an open red vest and blue pants with straw sandles. Tony Tony Chopper and Usopp ran up with him to look out trying to get a glimpse of the island ahead. Chopper was a tiny reindeer with a blue nose and red shorts. On his head was a pink hat with an x on it. Usopp also had darker skin with a long nose and thick black hair under a yellow bandana. He wore brown overalls tied around his waist with a white sash. He had a yellow messenger bag on his left side with a blue and white stripped wrist guard on his left hand. He wore brown short boots as well. Coming up behind them were the last four members of the crew, with smiling faces. Nico Robin had shoulder lenght black hair and wore a black tanktop with white shorts and black boots. Nami had on an orange tanktop with blue shorts. On her left shoulder was a purple tattoo of a pinwheel and a tangerine and on her left wrist was a gold bracelet and a log pose. She also wore high heels. Sanji had blonde hair that covered his left eye with a curled right eyebrow. He wore a black suit and dress shoes and had a cigerette in hand that he lit. Franky was a large musculat man with blue hair and an iron nose. He wore a red shirt and a black speedo.

"It's about time." Nami sighed in releif. The others nodded their agreement. They were going to be alright! The island ahead was still going to take some time to get there, but it wasn't too big of a problem. "So when we get there, Sanji you need to go get food." Nami said.

"Anything for you Nami!" the cook swooned. Nami turned to the others.

"Me and Robin are going looking for books and medican." Chopper said. Nami nodded and turned to Franky, Zoro, Usopp, and Luffy.

"Well, me and Franky can go get some supplies for the ship." Usopp said. Zoro looked at Luffy.

"I take it as you want to go ashore?" he asked. Luffy nodded. Zoro sighed. "Fine, just someone bring me something to eat." Zoro said sitting down on the deck, effectivly voulenteering to stay behind as the guard. Nami smirked.

"Alright Luffy, You're comming with me." she said. Luffy frowned.

"Do I have to?" he pouted. Nami hit him.

"Yes, some one has to keep an eye on you!" she screamed at him. The others laughed, and the island came closer into veiw.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Robin and Chopper started down the dirt roads as Sanji went one way, Nami and Luffy another, and Franky and Usopp another. They looked along the shops for a book store. "Did you here? A master swordsman has come from the East Blue today!" a woman said to a group. Robin and Chopper glanced over as they pssed.

"Really, he must be here to watch the kendo tornament." responded a woman.

"I heard he was helping to judge it." another said.

"Is it true he can cut threw steel?" another asked.

"I don't know, but they say he's the best in the East Blue." the first said.

"Do you think Zoro would disagree with that?" Chopper asked. Robin laughed.

"Probibly, let's not tell him, he may set out to face this man." Robin said. Chopper nodded, then laughted at the idea of Zoro out hunting for this great swordsman. The two continued along the road.

"Hey you two. Freeze!" came a shout. Robin and Chopper turned around to see two men. The had black hair and sunglasses with the kanji for 'sea' on his face. He wore a purple shirt under a blue jacket with white pants. In a loop of his jacket on his right side was a sword. The man next to him had a shaved head with a little bit of hair and a red hat. He had a black shirt and yellow pants with a green jacket. He had a sword on his left side and a cigerette in his mouth. The man with black hair held up Robin's wanted poster and the other held up Choppers. "Wanted, Devil Child Nico Robin, eighty million berries." said the man with black hair.

"And cotton candy lover Chopper, pet, fifty berries." the other man said.

"Yah, can we help you?" asked Robin in a no nonsense tone.

"Yah, I'm Johnny!" the black haired man said.

"And I'm Yosaku. Together we make up the greatest bounty hunting duo in the East Blue." the man in green said.

"We cannot stand by and let scum like you just walk around." Johnny said.

"So anyway, the book store shouldn't be too far." Robin said, and her and Chopper started walking away taking about books.

"HEY! DAMN IT!" Johnny came running at Robin and drew his sword. Robin turned and looked at him with a soft smile. The bounty hunter had no idea, but Chopper could tell he was annoying her. She crossed her hands.

"Trenta Flur!" she started.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tres Flur." Robin said. Immeditaly three arms grew off of Johnny's body.

"ROBIN!" yelled Nami, running over with Luffy. Sanji came running from behind her and Usopp and Franky came from the other side.

"It's...you! Big bro Luffy...and that means..." Yosaku started.

"THAT BIG BRO IS HERE!" Yosaku and Johnny yelled together with a huge grin. The arms vanished from him.

"Who are these guys?" Chopper asked. They looked over at him. "And who's big bro?" Chopper added.

"Who else would Big Bro be but Big Bro Zoro?!" Johnny said. The others laughed.

"I see, so you know them then." Robin said, smiling and chuckiling with the others. They nodded.

"Yah, you see we used to hunt bounties with Zoro." Yosaku. Then he turned to Luffy. "So these are your new crew members?" he asked. Luffy nodded.

"Yah, That's Chopper, he's a doctor, and a reindeer! And then there's Robin, she's and Acheologist. And that's Franky the Ship Wright." said Luffy with a proud grin at the crew he's accumulated.

"It is very nice to meet you. So where is Big Bro?" Johnny asked.

"He's on the ship." Nami said. "So how's Cocoyoshi?" Nami asked them.

"Oh it's great big sis Nami, everyone is doing well." he said. She nodded.

"Why are you two in the Grand Line anyway?" asked Luffy. Johnny and Yosaku grinned to each other.

"I'm glad you asked Big Bro Luffy, you see..." started Johnny.

"Your here about the Kendo tornament correct?" Robin asked. They both stared at her in shock.

"WOW Big Sis Robin, that was amazing! We are escorting a master swords man here who is going to help judge the Kendo tornament. We thought about taking part but we're bounty hunters, not show men, and well, we really don't need the prize money." Yosaku said. Nami's eyes lit up.

"Oh really, and how much is the prize money for the winner?" she asked. Johnny smiled.

"It's a hundred thousand berries Big Sis Nami." he said.

"Don't call me that. I told you it's embarising." Nami said.

"Nami, what are you planning?" Usopp asked, looking her ovver suspisiously. Nami blinked innocently.

"What do you mean Usopp?" she asked.

"Don't play that with me, your planning on entering Zoro aren't you?!" he accused. Luffy, Johnny, and Yosaku's faces lit up.

"That would be amazing to watch!" all three agreed. Robin laughed softly, but Chopper, Usopp, Sanji, and Franky looked at Nami.

"You know he won't agree to that right. He doesnt' train to showcase his abilities." Sanji said. Nami smirked.

"He will if it gets him out of debt." she said. Usopp gave her a suspicious look.

"Nami, I thought he was already out of debt." Usopp said. Nami smirked.

"He is, and if you tell him I'll raise your debt." Nami said. Usopp gulped, Nami was just plain evil when it comes to debt and money. She looked over at the others to see Johnny and Yosaku as well as Luffy dancing. Chopper and Usopp ran over and joined.

"So who is this super swordsman anyway?" Franky asked. Johnny and Yosaku looked over.

"Oh, his name is Koshiro, and he owns the Isshin dojo of Shimotsuki village." said Johnny.

"He's amazing when it comes to the sword. He had these two amazing students. Apperently no one could beat them." Yosaku said.

"What about two amazing students?" came a calm voice. They all turned to see a tall thin man with long black hair tied behind him and round glasses on his face.

"IT'S CAPTAIN KURO!" screamed Nami and Usopp in unison, suddenly clinging to each other. Koshiro looked confused, as did the others.

"No, that's Master Koshiro." said Johnny and Yosaku. Luffy started laughing at his friends.

"You guys are so funny." he said. They glared at him. Nami punched him in the head, and Sanji kicked him for laughing at Nami.

"So you are Master Koshiro. Johnny and Yosaku were saying that they're here with you." Robin said.

"Yes that is correct. So you know them?" Koshiro asked.

"Yep sure do!" said Luffy with a grin. Koshiro smiled.

"Well then, I would like you all to come over and have dinner with us tonight." Koshiro said. The others nodded.

"We just have to get our swordsman first." Robin said. They nodded.

"We can understand that, besides it would be nice to meet a swordsman who is traveling the Grand Line. Johnny and Yosaku can lead you to where we are staying." Koshiro said as he left. The others watched him go.

"I guess we should go get Zoro then." said Luffy, taking off at full speed for the ship. The others sighed before following him. This may not be a good idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoro laid asleep on the deck of the ship when suddenly a noise of someone landing on the deck caused him to jump up. He looked around to see Luffy on the boat with a big grin on his face. "Come on Zoro, some swordsman guy asked up to have dinner with him." Luffy said. Zoro pushed himself up. Normally he wouldn't be interested, but he was hungrey and who was he to say no to free food, especially since the alternitives are waiting for that cook to make something or increase his debt to the witch to buy something ready to eat. He started to follow Luffy when they both heard a noise on the otherside. They turned to see a figure darting around. Zoro drew his sword Wado Ichimonji and lunged at the figure. The man blocked Zoro's attack, but not very well.

"Who are you and why are you on our ship?" Zoro growled deadly low. The man glared then he saw the sword Zoro held.

"No way, is that THE Wado Ichimonji!?" he asked. Zoro glared.

"What does he mean by THE Wado Ichimonji? Well Zoro?!" Nami asked. Zoro turned back to see the entire crew along with two people he thought he wouldn't see again until they returned to the East Blue after their adventures.

"Johnny, Yosaku!" Zoro said with a grin. He then looked down at the man who was on the deck. The man's eyes were wide.

"She's saying your The Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro. Interesting." the man said, then he pushed Zoro back and jumped off the ship. Zoro glared after him.

"Zoro, is that white sword of yours famous or something?" Nami asked.

"Oh yah Big Sis, you wouldn't know much about swords. In this world there are very rare and amazing blades. The named blades are the greatest blades you can get. The lowest grade for a named blade is the Wazamono Grade. Zoro has one, his Kitetsu III. It's worth about a million berries." Johnny said.

"Oh really?" Nami asked. Zoro grabbed the handle of his sword.

"Next is the Ryo Wazamono Grade, they are of higher quality then those, and Zoro has one of them too, Yubashiri." said Yosaku. Zoro looked sadly at the blade. He knew if he drew it, it would be revealed to be compleatly rusted away and destroyed. He missed the blade and it wasn't right to only have two swords, he didn't like not having all three. "There are fifty of the Ryo Wazamono Grade." Yosaku finished.

"Next is the twenty-one O Wazamono Grade swords. They are amazing swords! That's what Wado Ichimonji is. It's an amazing blade, worth twenty million berries." said Johnny. Nami made a face at the fact that Zoro's white sword was worth more than the price on her head.

"The last are the twelve Saijo O Wazamono Grade swords. Mihawk actually has one called Yoru. It's actually the black sword on his back, the one he cut Big Bro Zoro with." Yosaku said. Nami's eyes tock on an evil glint.

"So what your saying is that sword is very expensive." she said. Zoro felt a sudden wave of cold cover him.

"Don't even think about it Nami, Wado Ichimonji will always be my sword." Zoro growled. Nami looked surprised. It suddenly dawned on all of them that the blade was important to Zoro. Watching him cling to the sword Nami immeditaly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry Zoro, I'd never take your sword from you." she said. Zoro hesitated for a moment, then decided she was sincear and let go of the sword handle.

"Some one needs to stay here in case that freek comes back." Zoro said. The others looked at each other. Zoro was right, but they didn't want to leave Zoro this time, especially since it's dinner with his friends. Franky smiled.

"Hey, I'll stay and watch the ship!" he said, but they shock their heads.

"No, I think It'll be fine for now. None of us have eatten recently so we should all go." Nami said. As much as it killed her to leave her precious treasure un-guarded, she knew it was the right thing to do.

"Alright then, let's go meet this swordsman." Zoro said.

**Thanks for reading. Thankyou nickneffs for your reveiw! Thanks for reading! XD Next chapter soon! Thanks to Style1234 and nickneffs.**


	3. Chapter 3

The crew walked along, Zoro, Johnny, and Yosaku talking as they went. "Wait until you meet this guy Big Bro, he's amazing." Johnny said.

"That may be, but in a sword fight he wouldn't be able to defeat Big Bro." Yosaku said.

"Of course not, no one can defeat Big Bro." Johnny said.

"REALLY! SO COOL!" Chopper said with shinning eyes. Zoro felt the need to point out he lost to Mihawk, and another face came to mind, the one of Kuina.

"Yah, Zoro will crush anyone." Luffy added. He sighed, giving up on that impulse. Robin laughed and Nami ran up beside him.

"Which reminds me, Zoro, theres a Kendo competition going on in this town tomorrow and..." she started. Zoro's answer was automatic.

"No."

"See, I told you Nami, Zoro just isn't the kind of guy to do that." Usopp said. Nami smirked.

"What if it'll get you out of debt?" she innocently asked. Zoro froze and glared at her.

"Some days, I really hate you." he growled in a voice that would terrify most men. She laughed.

"So that's a yes." she said. Zoro put a hand on Wado Ichimonji and drew it out just a little so the light would glint off of the metal. His warning to her to drop the subject. She ignored it and laughed. "Thanks Zoro." she said, then went back to the others.

"We're here. The swordmaster should be around back." Johnny said as they approched a large dojo. Zoro smirked. 'How long has it been since I entered one of these?' he wondered as he followed them around. They rounded the corner and Zoro froze, rooted to the spot. Koshiro sat meditating in the center of the training yard alone. The look on his face was pure shock. The others looked at him, not knowing what to make of it.

"Zoro..." Luffy started. Koshiro, hearing the familar name, opened his eyes and stood up. He froze as well. No one moved for a minute, not knowing what to make of this. Finally Zoro walked forward and bowed to Koshiro. Koshiro smiled as Zoro stood back up.

"I've heard many things about you Roronoa Zoro, that you had become a wanted pirate, I even saw your wanted poster from those two young men. You look well." Koshiro said.

"Thank you, sensei." Zoro said.

"SENSEI!" Luffy, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Johnny, and Yosaku screamed. Robin looked amused. They had never even heard of anything of Zoro's past, Zoro never talked about it much. True they knew he was a bounty hunter, but that was common news. Now a figure from his past stood right in front of them! Zoro and Koshiro started laughing.

"We need to ceatch up Zoro, I would like to hear about everything that has happened since you were away." Koshiro said. Zoro nodded. Then he turned back to the others.

"Luffy." he called. Luffy came forward. "Sensei, this is my captain, Monkey D. Luffy." Zoro told him. Koshiro smiled again.

"Yes, I've heard of you, your the boy who declared war on the world government. You also tock down Arlong and Kuro, big names in the East Blue." Koshiro said. Luffy smirked.

"Nice to meet you. Zoro's never told us about his past before, maybe you can." Luffy said.

"Luffy..." Zoro growled. Luffy laughed. Koshiro's smile was gone, but he quickly replaced it. The others came forward. "Oh, Sensei, these are my friends. That's Nami our Navigator, Usopp our snyper, Sanji our cook, Chopper our doctor, Robin our archaeologist, and Franky our ship wright." Zoro said. Koshiro smiled at them all.

"Then I owe all of you a thankyou for taking care of Zoro." he said. The others turned red in the face. 'Usually Zoro's taking care of us, or at least saving us.' Nami thought, but no one voiced that. "Please, come in, we can eat." Koshiro said.

"FOOD!" and with that Luffy ran inside. Laughing everyone followed. Then Robin turned to Sanji and laughted.

"What?" Sanji asked out of curiosity. She smiled.

"Nothing, except Zoro calling you his friend." she said, then she went in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The crew sat down and ate with Koshiro, and Zoro told him that Johnny and Yosaku had been bounty hunters with him a while back, then he went into their adventures. He startedd from a month before he met Luffy, a story that the others had yet to really hear, and went on to how they met each of the crew members, continuing on threw Alabasta and Vivi, Skypiea, and Water 7 and Eneis Lobby. Koshiro listened quietly.

"So Zoro, you didn't tell me why you went from a bounty hunter to a pirate. Some one like you just wouldn't change when asked." Koshiro said.

"Oh, that's because I held his swords hostage and told him he would eather join me or be killed by the firing squad." Luffy laughed.

"LUFFY!" the others screamed. Luffy wouldn't _force_ a person to become a pirate, but he came pretty close to it. They all sighed in defeat. That was their captain for you. To their surprise both Koshiro and Zoro were laughing along with Luffy.

"So Zoro, are you going to watch the competition tomorrow?" Koshiro asked.

"No, he's going to participate." Nami said. Koshiro looked surprised.

"That's very unlike you Zoro." he said.

"Nami's no giving him any other choice." Usopp said. Nami hit him for telling Koshiro that but he smiled. Seeing them reminded him of another girl who could easily push Zoro around like no other. No one spoke for a minute, then Zoro looked around the room. He noticed Sanji starring at something and followed his gaze. It was a picture of a young girl. Zoro tensed up for a second, and Chopper was scared of why, then he stood up.

"Where are you going Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"I need some air." Zoro said. Koshiro glance back at what he was looking at, then nodded in understanding. Zoro left the room. Sanji looked at Koshiro.

"If I may ask, who is that girl?" he asked. Koshiro smiled sadly.

"My greatest pupil and my daughter." he said. Luffy blinked.

"Wait, so Zoro's not your son?" he asked. Koshiro laughed.

"No, but he's close enough." Koshiro said. But the other title that he gave the girl did not go unnoticed.

"Zoro wasnt' your greatest pupil?" Usopp asked in shock. Koshiro smiled.

"Is that surprising? Kuina has never once been defeated. She defeated Zoro over two thousand times, and never lost once." Koshiro said. The entire crew sat wide eyed at that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoro sat on the porch of the dojo staring up at the sky. He sighed. Sure he thought about Kuina all of the time, but seeing her picture was different. Koshiro came out and sat next to him. "You've done so well Zoro. You have amazing friends to help you. I can't tell you of how proud I am of you." Koshiro said. Zoro looked up at him in surprise.

"Thankyou Sensei." he said.

"You never told your friends about me or Kuina did you?" he asked. Zoro shock his head. "I see, you trust them with your life, but not with your past." Koshiro said softly.

"It's not that, it's just...complicated." Zoro said.

**Thanks for reading, and big thank you to X-The Will of D-X**!


	4. Chapter 4

The crew sat looking at the picture of Kuina. "I can't beleive any one but Mihawk could beat Zoro, but a little girl?!" Nami said. Chopper, Usopp, and Luffy staired at the photo with their jaws on the ground. Sanji lit another cigerette and Franky and Robin watched in silence. Koshiro came back in.

"It sure is weird, I wonder how that happened." mused Sanji. Koshiro smiled.

"She was simply more skilled. Or that's what Zoro would say if you asked him." Koshiro said. The others jumped, not having seen him come in.

"Can you tell us the story?" Luffy asked. Koshiro shock his head.

"I'm sorry, but that's not my story to tell." explained Koshiro. The others looked at the door.

"I see, so we need to ask Zoro then?" asked Luffy. Luffy went to run out but Sanji snagged the back of his vest.

"Luffy, did you think that if Zoro wanted us to know that he would have told us. I don't think he wants to talk about it." said Nami.

"It's best to give the guy his space for now." Franky said. Usopp nodded in agreement, and Luffy sat pouting. Koshiro sat down and offered all of them some tea. They all accepted and sat down, some still glancing over at Kuina's picture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoro looked up at the sky as he sat by the door frame. He reached for a bottle of alcohol that Koshiro had left for him and smirked at the fact that his mentor had left it. Suddenly a screaming voice came down the road. Zoro dropped the bottle and jumped up, causious that it could have been a marine. Suddenly he could feel a blad touching his neck. Zoro looked behind him to see the man from the ship. He reached over for his swords, painfully aware that he only had two useful ones. The man instantly grabbed both of the hilts and pulled them away from him. Zoro wanted to murder him at that exact second, but he held Wado Ichimonji and that thought alone made him freeze. The man laughed and backed away from Zoro, holding his three swords, the two good ones and the rusted one, in his hand. Zoro glared at the man. "Give me back my sword before I gut you." Zoro hissed.

"The famous Roronoa Zoro, Wado Ichimonji, and Kitetsu the third. Quite the collection I found." the man said. Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you babbiling about?" Zoro asked. The man smirked.

"You see, I'm a collector of some sort. I am gathering a powerful crew and I've been wanting you on my crew for a long time. You also have some quite interesting blades." the man said.

"They're not for sale bud, now give them back." Zoro tried to hide it, but he was close to paniking. That was Kuina's sword. If he made a move toward the man he could probibly bolt and Zoro could just loose the blade. He remainded frozen. Suddenly the man did just that. He turned and ran. In a rage, Zoro tock off after him. The man looked behind him to make sure Zoro was following. The two ran down the road and then the man stopped at the docks. Zoro didn't stop. but ran up to him and aimed a punch at his face. The man jumped back by the ocean and held Wado Ichimonji above the blades. Zoro froze, then the man laughed.

"This is a surprise. The uncontrollable demon has a weakness. And it's a simple sword." he laughed. Zoro clenched a fist. The man then looked behind him. "I'll make you a deal Roronoa Zoro. You leave your crew and join mine, and I'll return this sword to you." the man said. Zoro glared at him. The man just gave him an impossible choice. 'Come on Zoro, can't you keep one little promise?' Nami's voice echoed in his head from long ago. 'Promise me, that one of us will become the worlds strongest swordsman!' his voice ecoed in his head as he and Kuina made their vow. 'I beg of you let me have that sword!' 'Yes, the sword is yours. I leave her spirit and her dream with you.' Koshiro's voice rang into his head. He shock slightly from frustration. He could see all of the crew members in his head. The time Luffy shielded him from the bullets flying at him, Nami teaming up with him to fight the first Baroque works team, Usopp shooting from the Tower of Justice. Sanji and him working to gether for the Groggy match, Chopper running to him when he was in danger, Robin working beside him, Franky standing up for them. He set his jaw.

"I just want my sword back." Zoro said. The man laughed.

"Then leave your crew." he said. Zoro made a move to retreave Wado Ichimonji, but the man moved away from him and jumped back out of Zoro's reach. Zoro realized he was too quick and he couldn't get his sword. He tried again only to have the man slip away. Zoro almost screamed in frustration.

"Just give me my swords." he yelled. The man raised an eye brow.

"Then leave your crew and join mine." he said. Zoro looked at Wado Ichimonji again then sighed.

"You win." he growled in a low voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Koshiro and the others were walking down the street looking for Zoro when he suddenly arrived. "ZORO! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Luffy said. Zoro wouldn't look up at them. Sanji gave him a scowl, something wasn't right.

"Hey Big Bro, where are your swords?" Johnny asked. Zoro tock a shaky breath.

"Luffy, listen to me. I'm sorry, but it looks like this is as far as we go together." Zoro said.

"WHAT!" Luffy, Sanji, Franky, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Johnny, and Yosaku screamed. Koshiro and Robin looked shocked. Zoro's hands shock.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go my own way. I told you when I joined you, my only goal is my ambition." Zoro said. He knew that was a lie to a point and he didn't know what else to say.

"What's gotten into you shit head?" yelled Sanji.

"ZORO! YOU CAN'T GO!" Chopper screamed.

"BIG BRO!" Johnny and Yosaku yelled.

"I refuse that!" screamed Luffy as loud as he could. Zoro winced, he knew this wouldn't be easy. Koshiro studdied Zoro.

"Zoro, where is Wado Ichimonji?" he finally asked. Zoro winced back from Koshiro. He couldn't admit that he lost the sword, not to him!

"I'm sorry." he repeated. He had never done anything that he had ever regretted, and he had a feeling he would regrete this one. "Luffy, this isn't your decision, but mine. I have to go now." Zoro said. He turned to leave.

"NO!" Luffy strached out an arm to grab his shoulder but Zoro dipped down sto it missed his sholder by mere centimeters and flew ack to Luffy, then he ran before Luffy could try agian.

"THAT IDIOT SWORDSMAN! COME ON!" Sanji yelled, as him and the others went to run after him.

"Wait." Koshiro said. They all turned to look at him with angrey looks.

"What do you mean wait?! That idiot needs someone to set his head straight." Nami screamed. Koshiro shock his head.

"Something isn't right. Zoro loooked nervious, which I had neer seen him look before. He also was missing his swords which is not like him. Zoro would never go anywhere without Wado Ichimonji." Koshiro said.

"So what are you saying?" Luffy asked.

"I'm saying Zoro could be in trouble. There is a chance someone tock Wado Ichimonji and he's trying to get it back." Koshiro said.

"Why would he do that?! It's just a sword." Nami said. Koshiro smiled.

"I think it's time you learn a few things about the Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro." he said.

**Thankyou for reading, and spechial thanks to TakeThatNinja and Inori. D!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Tell me, what all do you know about Zoro?" Koshiro asked the group. They all seemed to think for a minute and if it wasn't such a serious problem, Koshiro may have laughed. Suddenly Luffy perked up.

"His goal is to be the worlds greatest swordsman and beat that Hawkeye guy! He said he left his home village to find the guy about two years ago to find him but couldn't, and didn't know the way back so he started hunting bounties." Luffy said. Koshiro nearly laughed.

"I remember hearing Crocodile mention him before. About a year ago, our swordsman was gaining a lot of fame as a swordsman and a bounty hunter. Crocodile was so impressed with his potential that he sent Mr.7 to recruit him as a numbered agent. Mr.7 had gone and had orders to explain the Baroque works organization to him, but if he refused to join to kill him. He refused and defended himself, killing Mr.7." Robin said. Nami's eye's suddenly widened.

"I heard Mr.1 say something about that! I didn't know what he ment." Nami said.

"So he knew about that organization the whole time!? Why didn't he tell us?" yelled Sanji.

"I believe he told the Alabasta Princess." Robin said.

"Big Bro Zoro was amazing. We worked with him as bounty hunters for a good time. We actually joined him when he saved us from a pirate when we were starting out as bounty hunters!" Johnny said. The others nodded.

"Anything else?" Koshiro asked. They all shock their heads. That was all they knew.

"I wanna know about that sword! When I was told it's worth Zoro paniked, like he would die if we seperated him from it." Nami said.

"Yah, Big Bro has always had that sword. I mean sure he's broken many other swords and ran threw them like crazy, but that one has always been there." Yosaku said. Koshiro smiled.

"Zoro was a drifter from a young age. As a boy he started to move around, challenging other dojo's, defeating them and taking their signs. Then he arrived at my dojo, the Isshin dojo of Shimotsuki village. He challenged me, and I gave him the conditions of joining my dojo if he lost. He agreed. I assigned my daughter Kuina to be his match, and she defeated him. Zoro joined my dojo and trained to defeat her. Unfortunately, even after a year of training hard and endless practice, Zoro still found himself to loose to Kuina. He was getting very angrey and frustrated. He started to study with two swords, but still lost. Deciding two swords were not enough to defeat her, he decided to develop a three sword style so he could defeat her. In his frustration after their two-thousandth battle and loss, Zoro decided to face her again, with real swords." Koshiro said. The others looked at him in surprise. "Kuina agreed and that night they met. Zoro carried his two swords and Kuina had her beloved sword that I passed down to her, Wado Ichimonji." he said. They all looked shocked.

"But that's Zoro's sword!" gasped Luffy.

"Zoro lost the fight, and expressed his frustration to Kuina. Kuina told him that she too had the same dream as him, and Zoro and her promised that one of the two of them would become the worlds greatest swordsman." Koshiro said. Luffy laughed.

"That's great, so Zoro has a rival out there somewhere compeating with him!" he said. Robin help up a hand to slow down their Captain.

"Hold on Captain, I don't think this story is over yet." Robin said, noting the fact that he had yet to tell them how Zoro ended up with her sword that she treasured occurding to him. Sanji and Usopp also noticed that fact too.

"Sadly no, that is not the end of this story. The next day Kuina had gone up to the storehouse to get a sharpening stone. She got the stone and was starting down the steps. She tripped and fell. Kuina, my only child, was lost to me that day." Koshiro said. Everyone gasped in surprise.

"She...she died?!" Nami gasped. Koshiro nodded. Horror crossed all of their faces.

"Zoro was devistated by her death. He came to me after the funeral. He told me that he had made her a promise and that he was intending to fullfil that promise. He asked for her sword as he was going to use the three sword style to honor her now. So that when he acheived their dream he would have his two blades and hers. I gave him the sword, and trusted him with her spirit and her dream." Koshiro said. The crew looked at him in surprise. 'To be nothing less then the worlds greatest swordsman.' Zoro had told Luffy the day they met. Nami looked in horror. 'Can't you keep one little promise?' her voice echoed in her head when she forced him to go rescue Vivi. 'I dedicated my whole life to becoming the worlds greatest so i'm the only one who get's to call me stupid.' Zoro's voice came threw Usopp's head. Sanji clenched a fist in frustration as his words 'Give up your ambition and live!' echoed threw his head. Chopper remembered Zoro fighting for him, willing to risk anything for him. Robin could remember Zoro always using that sword, treasuring it beyond anyting. Franky saw Zoro risking his life for his friends, unable to watch anything happen to them. They all looked at Koshiro.

"So that sword is the most important thing to Zoro, and someone is using it against him." Luffy said. Koshiro nodded.

"It seems to look that way." he said. Luffy's face darkened.

"Then he'll pay for it! Let's go, we're going to bring Zoro back!" screamed Luffy. The crew nodded, all smiling to show they were in.

"Good luck Big Bro's, get Big Bro Zoro back!" Johnny said. Yosaku nodded.

"Are you comming?" Luffy asked Koshiro. He shock his head.

"No, just tell Zoro I am proud of him, and I don't care what kind of man he becomes, as long as he continues to treasure that sword." Koshrio said. Luffy nodded, and the crew tock off at a run.

**No Zoro this chapter, sad face! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! XD Huge thanks to UltimateC3 and Inori. D as well as the readers!**


	6. Chapter 6

Zoro stood at the end of the docks in front of a large ship. The man looked over with a smirk. "So you return Zoro." he said. Zoro clenched a fist. He wanted nothing more than to gut this man.

"Yah, and I did what you said. I want my sword back now!" Zoro growled. The man shock a finger at him.

"You'll get it back, _after _you prove that you are a loyal member of my crew." he said. Zoro would have murdered him right then and there if he could.

"Betraying the people I care the most about isn't enough for you." Zoro growled. The man laughed.

"Calm down Pirate Hunter, I did promise you you'll get your sword back and I won't brake my word. Besides, I've heard that you'r a demon in human form, it is weird for a demon to care for anything." the man said. Zoro gritted his teeth.

"Fine, when are we leaving? My Captai...Luffy is probibly chasing after me now." Zoro said. The man grinned, he knew he had won.

"Right now." he said. Zoro hesitated an instant before climbing aboard the ship, then the man turned to the crew. Zoro recognized all of them. They were famous bounty hunters from around the world and many top knotch swordsman, some that he himself arrested in the past. They all looked him over, quickly noticing that he was unarmed. "Men, this is our new crew member, Roronoa Zoro." he called. Zoro looked at the ground, not wanting to see any of them. The Captain turned back to Zoro. "Your swords are on this ship, I figured I could better control you if I don't have it in front of you so you can attack me and run of, so if something happens to me, you won't get that sword back, ever." the man said. Zoro's fist shook with how hard he clenched it. The ship started to set sail. Zoro looked behind him at the island. 'I'm Luffy, and I'm gonna be king of the pirates!' 'Luffy, help me!' 'I am the dreaded Captain Usopp, I command an army of a hundred million men.' 'The name's Sanji, and I'm the Sous-chef!' 'Wait reindeer guy, I want you on my crew!' 'I WANNA LIVE! TAKE ME OUT TO SEA WITH YOU!' 'I love you guys!' he remembered the moment each of the crew members joining the crew or when he met them. He felt his heart clench at the idea of leaving the, especially on bad terms. Zoro didn't move from his spot, staring at the island.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Luffy, by the time we ceatch up to them they'll have already set sail for the next island!" Nami said.

"Fine then, go for the ship, we'll chase after them!" Luffy said. Nami and the others nodded.

"I can't beleive that everything that idiot does is to keep one promise to a girl who died over a decade ago." Usopp said.

"She was his friend. He'd do the same for any of us!" Chopper insisted.

"Indeed he would, and I beleive he has." Robin said, noting the numerous times he put his life on the line when he didn't have to. The others nodded.

"He is a SUPER guy!" agreed Franky.

"And what he's doing for Kuina is honorable." agreed Sanji.

"Zoro is our swordsman, and we're going to get him back!" Luffy yelled. Franky thought for a second and smiled.

"Luffy, if we use the Coup de Burst, we can reach them before they get far!" Franky shouted. Luffy nodded, his smile was no where to be seen and it unnerved everyone. Usually when that happened, he was serious, and that's when he was scarry. Luffy was angry, angry that someone would steal a crew member out form under him, angry that they hurt a friend of his, and angry they wouldd casually use a treasure against him without a second thought. They would pay. The crew finally reached the Thousand Sunny. Luffy turned to Franky and gave the go for the Coup de Burst. Franky went below deck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoro walked around the ship, ignoring the suspicious looks the other crew members gave him. He thought about taking a nap, but discarded that idea, he didn't trust these people. He looked up at the crows nest and thought about going up there, maybe he could find a way to train and think about how he could steal his sword back and leave this cursed crew. 'I'm sorry Luffy, guys, I just don't know what to do.' he thought. He promised Koshiro he would keep the sword safe and he owed it to Kuina. "CAPTAIN! FLYING SHIP!" came a scream. Zoro looked up along with all the others to see the Thousand Sunny flying in the sky.

"DAMN IT ALL LUFFY!" Zoro screamed in frustration. The ship landed nearby.

"ZORO! AR YOU ON THAT SHIP!" Luffy's voice rang out across the gap. Zoro wanted to shout back, but if he could just keep quiet they wouldn't know he was here and they would continue on.

"Yah Luffy, I see him, his green hair is hard to miss!" Usopp's voice reached his ears. 'Damn that snyper.' he found himself thinking. The Thousand Sunny started sailing towards them.

"Men, prepair for battle." the Captain yelled. Zoro looked at the man with dark eyes.

"NO!" he yelled, unable to stop himself. Everyone fell quiet, and the Thousand Sunny was so close now he could see the individual people. No one, not even him, knew who that was ment for. He looked around, wanting to find a way out. He could leave, so easily, but then he'd loose Kuina's treasure. "DAMN IT! I TOLD YOU GUY'S I LEFT THE CREW. NOW BEAT IT!" Zoro screamed. Luffy stood on Sunny's head.

"ZORO, DON'T MOVE, I'M GONNA KICK THAT GUY'S ASS!" Luffy screamed. Zoro shock his head.

"Luffy, I can't let you do that." Zoro yelled back. Luffy and the others expressions didn't change, not something Zoro expected.

"DON'T WORRY, WE'LL GET YOUR SWORD BACK!" Luffy added. Zoro was dumbstruck. 'How could they even know unless...Koshiro, and that would mean...how much do they know?' Zoro wondered with a paniced thought. "HEY! WHO'S THE CAPTAIN ON THIS SHIP!" Luffy screamed. The Thousand Sunny was right up beside the ship now, and Zoro could see they were not playing around. Nami's perfect clima tact rested on her sholder, Sanji put in a vigerette. Usopp had his Kabuto in his hand, Robin's arms were already closed and Franky hit a fist to his hand. Chopper was also in his Heavy point. Zoro looked at them all in surprise.

"That would be me." the Captain said, stepping up next to Zoro. Luffy and the others jumped onto the ship, all seven in a line.

"Then you'r the one who's ass I need to kick!" he said.

**Next chapter is the fight scean! I thought about putting it in this one, but I like the fight sceans and like to have their own chapters. I thought Luffy's threats might be a little over used, but I just watched the Baratie arc and that was pretty much what he did, was repeat that same thing. So I tried it. Thank you to everyone who read so far. Thanks to The Pirate Quincy and BicolourRaptor for your support. Inori. D, I hope you really like the next one! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

Luffy and the others stepped forward. Luffy smirked. A group of men charged forward, but Robin crossed her arms. "Treinta Fleur!" Robin said. Arms sprouted over the bodies of the oncomming men. "Clutch." she said. 'Crack' filled the air as bones snapped, and Zoro stared at them in surprise. He had to do something. Zoro went to move forward but the captain grabbed his shoulder. Luffy glared at him and pulled back a fist.

"Gum-Gum pistol!" Luffy screamed. His fist flung forward and hit the Captain in the face, and the man fell back a step releasing Zoro. "Don't touch my swordsman." Luffy shouted at the man.

"Luffy..." Zoro gasped in surprise. The others smiled. The Captian wiped off his face.

"Alright boys, get them." he said. A group of men stepped forward, clearly different than the others. Immeditaly they came at the strawhats.

"NO!" Zoro shouted out in worry. He couldn't watch them get hurt, especially for an issue that he should be able to handle, but couldn't. Zoro wanted to kill the man out of frustration, but then he'd loose the sword. His voice went compleatly unheard. Nami held her perfect clima tact as one man lunged toward her with a spear. She blocked the attack and moved away from the group. The man lunged at her and Sanji went to run after him when a kick came at his head from a scrawny male. Sanji paused, realizing he would have to take out this man before anything else. Chopper found himself up against a large muscular man and Franky went to move toward him to find a slim man move into his way. A man with a chain then swung it at Robin, who rolled to the side to avoid it. Usopp went to fire a shot from his sling shot, only to have to leap back as a gun shot whizzed by him. Zoro went to run forward to help in desperation, knowing full well that he would probibly loose his swords, but he couldn't let anything happen to them.

"ZORO! STOP!" screamed Luffy. Zoro stopped in surprise. "I don't want you to do anything, even if it looks like we'll loose, because we will win. As your Captain, I am ordering you, do not move from that spot!" Luffy yelled as he ran forward toward to the Captain. Zoro staired at him in shock, then nodded. He clenched a hand in frustration, but did as Luffy asked.

xxxxxxx

Nami ducked from the next atack from the spear, blocking it before it could hit her with her clima tact, then she pushed the man back from her. She looked around and saw a set of steps that led to the upper deck. Realizing she would have more room up there she ran up the steps. The man tried to follow her, but she turned and hit him with the end of the clima tact, knocking him back down the stairs. He rolled over at the bottom of the stair case and grabbed his spear, then ran up the steps. Nami was no where to be seen. He looked around again carefully but couldn't see any sign of her. "Mirage Tempo: Fata Morgana!" Nami's voice ran out. The man turned around but he couldn't see where her voice came from. Suddenly he saw her, standing by the railing. He lunged forward putting his spear threw her stomache, but then her image faded away. "Good try, but no." she said. He turned around to see her, but she wasnt' alone. She was there in multipul places, like clones. He froze, not knowing which one was her or which one was a mirage.

"What is this witch craft?" he asked.

"It's not witch craft, it weather. Now Cyclone Tempo!" Nami yelled. She tock the top piece and connected it to the second piece to form a cross, then multipul ones came flying at him from the multipul figures. One hit him square in the chest, the real one, and knocked him onto the ground. Nami used that opportunity to start gathering heat balls and cool balls into the atmosphere. "Cloudy tempo!" she said. A small cloud began to form above their heads. The man got onto his feet and slashed at her with his spear. Nami was unable to block it in time and the blade cut across her cheek. She pulled back, feeling the blood run down her cheek. Then she looked up, the cloud fully formed above their heads. Then she threw a thunderball and grinned at the electrically charged cloud. The man came at her agian. This time he cut into her arm. Nami used her clima tact to hit him across the face and cause him to fall back under the cloud. "This is over, Thunder Lance Tempo!" she scremed. She held up the clima tact so it would attract the lighting. The strike went threw the weapon that she brought down onto the man's chest, electricuting him in an instant. The man lay on the ground unconcious, and Nami grabbed her arm with a smile. Then she turned back to look down at the main deck where the others were.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Usopp pulled back the sling on Kabuto. "Fire Bird Star." he yelled, releasing the sling. The phenoix it released came at him, but the man used his gun to block the attack. The fire flaired out after it hit the man's gun, but when it dissapated it revealed the man to be gone. Usopp looked around, in a slight panic trying to locate the man. A shot ran out and a bullet grazed the side of Usopp's arm. Usopp gasped out in pain and grabbed onto his arm. Then Usopp reached into his bag. "Guessing from the trajectory of the bullet I would have to say that he's..." Usopp started, and he pulled back the sling. He released the shot and it launched the attack. "Torimochi Boshi!" he yelled. The attack hit it's mark, and the man yelled out in surprise.

"What is this?" he demanded. He was hiding in a corner, but Usopp was easily able to approch him.

"It's my sticky star!" Usopp said proudly. The man growled in anger. Then he wrenched an arm free and fired his gun at Usopp. Usopp barley managed to hit the deck fast enough to avoid being shot and rolled under cover. He sat up into a sitting position behind a large barral.

"What happened to all that talk?" the man called. Usopp wanted to shout something back to act tough, but he knew if he spoke then the man would have easily found him and shot him. Usopp reached into his bag looking for the best weapon to use against the man. He then pulled out a hammer. He put it on the deck to find another shot of amunition in his bag. He put it in his overall pocket on his chest and picked up the hammer. Then he stood up and looked over the deck to see the man. Pulling back the sling, he put the hammer in and shot it. The man had just got his hand up to shoot at Usopp, but the hammer hit him in the wrist. His wrist broke on contact and the hammer fell to the ground. Then Usopp pulled out the amunition from his pocket and prepaired to shoot one ore time.

"Tenryu Boshi!" yelled Usopp. A large lighting attack was released and tock the form of a dragon, hitting the man hard in the center of his body. The man went down onto the ground and Usopp smirked, grabbing onto his bleeding arm agian. "Now there's something I need to do." he said. Then he turned running off onto the ship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sanji tock a long drag on his cigerette. The man aimed another kick at him, but Sanji ducked from it. Then he side stepped a punch aimed at his face. Sanji then did a half cartwheel, landing on his hands. "Epaule." Sanji grunted as he brought a hard kick down on the man's sholder. The man visually crumpled from the attack for an instand before getting back up and elbowing Sanji in the ribs before he realized that he had gotten up. Sanji went down onto the ground, but then pushed himself back up into a standing position. Sanji then jumped hard off of the deck and putting all of his might into his leg he swung it at the man's midsection. "Mouton Shot!" Sanji yelled, getting his frustration out as he was ready to end this threat to go help the others. The man did a split to sink his body under Sanji's leg, and Sanji looked at him in shock. Still in midair, Sanji realized too late he couldn't do anything! The man was back up in an instant and the man kicked him hard into the side. Sanji heard a rib crack as he went down onto the deck. Then the man brought down a hard kick on Sanji's face. Sanji spit out a mouthful of blood.

"Your so pathetic, and your wanted for seventy-seven thousand berries, don't make me laugh." the man said to Sanji with a laugh. Sanji glared up at him.

"You thought that was tough. I know a green haired idiot that can kick harder than you. In fact I think our cowerdly snyper kicks harder than that." Sanji taunted. The man glared in anger at Sanji and kicked at him again, but Sanji had had enough. He rolled to the side so that the man would kick the deck. The wood splintered under the force of the kick and Sanji used that distraction to get back onto his feet. "Reception." Sanji growled, wrapping his leg around the man's neck, then yanked his head down hard, slamming the man's face into the deck. Sanji jumped as high into the air as he could and started flipping and gaining speed as he decended. The man just started to get up as he brought the heal of his foot to the back of the mans head. "Concasser Crush!" Sanji growled. The man was out instantly and Sanji jumped in front of him. He pulled his near gone cigerette out of his mouth and threw it aside in discust. He tried to wipe the blood from his face but more just trickled out of his mouth. Sanji quickly fixed his shirt aware of his cracked rib that strained from the movement. Then he fixed his tie. "I need to go check on the others now, and there's something I need to do." he said, running off along the deck of the ship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chopper looked at the large man who aimed a punch at the young reindeer's face. "Brain point." Chopper said, shrinking to his hybred form so avoid the attack. The man looked down at the small blue nosed reindeer in horror.

"What kind of monster are you?" he asked. Chopper looked up at him in anger.

"I'M NOT A MONSTER! I'M A REINDEER YOU ASS!" screamed Chopper. Then he looked up at the man. "Heavy point!" He yelled. As he changed to his human form, he punched the man with an uppercut as he rose up. The men was flung onto his back on the deck, hitting hard. He yelped out in pain but quickly jumped back to his feet. Chopper aimed another hit at the man, but he blocked the attack with one of his own. The man hit Chopper hard in the stomache and he went down. Chopper stood back up, done messing around with this guy. Then he pulled out a small yellow pill. "Rumble ball!" he yelled, tossing it in his mouth and biting it in half, swallowing the medicine and giving it a few seconds to go threw his system.

"What was that?!" the man hissed.

"I guess you'll find out! Now Jumping Point!" yelled Chopper. His body became sleeker, alowing him to be able to jump high into the air, which is what he just did. "Now, Arm Point!" he yelled. His arm muscles increased and his added weight casued him to plumit towards the deck. "Kokutei Roseo!" he yelled, using his hoofs to hit the man in the chest, and knocking him down into the deck that cracked under the force. A large imprent of the attack was imprinted in his body. The man staggered back to his feet. Then the man lashed out, a concieled blade in his hand that went across his chest cutting into the reindeers body. Realizing that his rumble ball was nearing the end of it's uses, Chopper tried once more. He brought both hoofs together and hit him hard in the chest at and X. "Kokutei Cross!" he yelled. The attack hit with such force that the man fell on the deck unconcious. A few seconds later he reverted back to his hybred form, the rumble ball no longer working. He smiled in releif, then paniced at the sight of his upper chest. "I need a doctor, a doctor! Oh, that's me!" he realized with a smile. Then he set out to save the others.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Robin moved from the chain, but it wrapped around her wrist and she suddenly found herself frozen. She felt weak and looked at the man in surprise. "This chain is made of Seastone isn't it?!" she gasped. The man looked stunned.

"You must be a devil fruit user! That's the only way you'd know. How did I get so lucky?" he wondered. Then he kicked her. The impact of the kick threw Robin free of the chain and she rolled to the side. Then she got up on a knee and crossed her arms.

"Seis flur!" she said. Six arms grew out of the man's body, but he placed the chain on one of her arms. Robin collapsed and all six arms vanished. The man started toward her and she used all of the the strength she could muster to push herself away from the man as he came toward her. 'I can't use my devil fruit abilities, not with him using this chain.' she thought studding the chain closer. 'My only chance is to get that chain and get ride of it, but I can't touch it without being paralized.' she thought over. The man whipped the chain at her again, and she ducked from it. The man threw it at her again, and Robin dropped to the deck to avoid it. Then she crossed her arms. "Dos flur." she yelled. Two arms grabbed his ankles and threw him onto the deck. Robin tock a step forward, but he got up and the chain hit her, drawing blood from breaking the skin. Robin colapsed onto the ground from the effects of the seastone and the man kicked her again. She had blood run down the side of her head, but this time she had an idea.

"You can't win, not with me using seastone." he told her. She smiled a soft sweet smile that unnerved him with the situation. Then she crossed her arms.

"Seis Flur." she said. two arms tripped him agian, threwing him face first on the deck for a second time, but this time four more arms pinned him down. Robin used her boot to pull the chain from his hand and kick it overboard. Then she lifted his body up. "This is for hurting our crew. ClUTCH!" she growled. The man screamed and a loud 'crack' sounded out. The man collapsed onto the deck and Robin's arms disapeared. Robin looked over at the others, then she left to help, leaving the man behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Franky faced the slim young man. The man suddenly threw a punch at Franky. Franky blocked it but realized a second too late that it was a trick. The man snaked a leg around his back leg and tripped him so he would fall. As he fell the man grabbed his left arm and twisted it up behind his back, forcing him in a pinned position on the ground. Franky growled in frustration and using his strength, pushed up tieh the other arm. He twisted around so he was free of the slim man before aiming a punch at him, but the man slipped past him. "What the hell is wrong with you." Franky complained.

"It's not my fault your slow. Your like an old man." the man said. Franky glared.

"I'm just too super for you." Franky said with a smile, then he pointed a fist at the slim man. "Strong right." he muttered. His fist went flying at the man. He barley dodged it. The fist changed it's trajectory and slammed into the man's side before returning to Franky's body. The man glared at Franky, realizing he was a cyborg. Deciding not to mess around anymore he drew a sword. The man came at Franky again, and manged to cut into Franky's body. Franky hit the man again with his strong right to push him back. Then he held out two hands. "Sorry, but a super guy like me has no time to waste on you. 70mm Kokei 0.2 Cola Ho Coup de Vent!" Franky yelled, pulling a massive amount of air into his arms, then blowing it at the man. The man couldn't flee in time and was thrown down. Then Franky held up his left arm. "Weapons left." he yelled, and his palm opened for a connon that shot at the man, blowing him into the air and off the ship. Fanky turned back to the others. Now the rest was up to Luffy!

**Huge thanks out to nickneffs, Inori. D, and The Pirate Quincy! I hope you all liked this chapter, because I had fun with it. Luffy vs Captain for the next chapter! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

Zoro watched the fights continue and clenched a fist in frustration. He wanted to scream at them to stop, to pull them away from the opponents that they were fighting for his sake, yet as hard as he tried he couldn't bring himself to move. Not with Luffy's order echoing in his head. "Luffy..." Zoro looked up to see the crew minues Sanji and Usopp standing behind Luffy. Nami had blood running down her face as did Robin, Franky and Chopper both had gashes across their chests, and Luffy had a confident grin on his face. "I can't let you guys get hurt anymore for me." he said.

"Zoro, your'e my swordsman and our friend, no one is going to take you from our crew. Especially by using a dirty trick like using a treasure of yours as leverage." Luffy said.

"Which he can't do anymore." came a shout. The others turned to see Sanji and Usopp. Usopp held what was left of Yubashiri and Kitetsu III in his hands and Sanji cluched Wado Ichimonji close to his side. Zoro felt his breath ceach at the sight of the blade. "Here, protect it." Sanji said, handing it to Zoro. Usopp also handed him the others. Zoro immeditaly noticed they were bleeding and looked at the ground.

"Zoro, your not to fight. I want you to watch." Luffy said. Zoro looked surprised at that. "Now Gum-Gum, PISTOL!" Luffy's fist caught the Captain in the jaw and sent him flying into the air. The man hit a the side of the Captain's quarters of his ship and slid down to the ground. Zoro clutched Wado Ichimonji closer. 'Kuina...what would you do?' he wondered. He looked next to him to see the entire crew were around him. Then he looked back at Luffy. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO HURT MY FRIENDS!" Luffy screamed. The man got up.

"Your a fool boy. Do you even have any idea of what that swordsman of yours is capable of? He can cut threw steel and metal, and he survived against Mihawk in a fight. He is a promising swordsman, and such talent is wasted. I'll bet it's the same with your other crew members. They must all have an exceptional talent that is wasted following an idiot of a captain like you." snarled the man. Zoro gripped Wado Ichimonji tighter, but Sanji put a hand on his sholder to calm him down and Robin pulled his hand off the hilt. Luffy's eyes narrowed.

"You tock Zoro's treasure from him, you used it against him and hurt him more than he'd ever admit. You'll never hurt another one of my nakama ever again! If you try I'll kill you!" Luffy threw back both arms. "GUM-GUM BAZOOKA!" he screamed. His arms flung forward, but the man jumped out of the way and Luffy's arms went threw the cabin. Then he came at Luffy with a katana that he swiped at Luffy's head. Luffy ducked, then kicked up at the man ceating him in the jaw. The man stumbled back and Luffy punched him again. Then he slashed at Luffy cutting him across the chest. Luffy jumped back a step and smirked. Zoro clenched a fist. He had seen Luffy get hurt before, but he always knew Luffy would come threw. Now he felt guilty, knowing Luffy got hurt because he had to fight a battle Zoro just couldn't fight. He looked at the others who were also hurt because of him.

"I'm sorry I..." Zoro started. The others looked at him in surprise.

"Zoro, you don't need to appologise, we did this becasue we wanted to." Nami said.

"Yah Zoro, your our friend." Usopp said. Zoro looked at the deck again.

"What all did Koshiro tell you?" Zoro asked. He knew the answer but he had to double check.

"Everything, and I have to tell you Zoro, I wasn't expecting anything like that." Sanji said. Zoro smirked. He looked at Luffy again. Luffy screamed as he punched the man in the stomache.

"Second gear." Luffy said, he compressed his legs, then released it, allowing blood to flow threw his body. Then his skin started to glow and he smirked. Luffy sent a powerful punch at the man and the man dodged, then slashed at Luffy's head again. Luffy barley pulled his hat away before it got slashed. "ZORO!" Luffy flung his hat at Zoro who caught it in surprise. Then he smiled. Luffy trusted him to guard his treasure while he fought. "Now Gum-Gum Jet Pistol." Luffy sent his fist at the man and he barley dodged it with the flat of his katana. Then the Captain slashed Luffy across his arm. "Gum-Gum Jet Bullet." Luffy said, being up close to the man, he punched him in the chest, the sound of a gun sounding off from the attack. The man stumbled back. "GUM-GUM JET GATLING!" Luffy screamed. The multipul punches hit the Captain and knocked him down and out. Luffy turned to his crew. "Zoro, will you come back to the crew?" Luffy asked. Zoro smirked and tossed Luffy's hat to him.

"What if I said no?" he teased. Luffy grinned.

"Then I would refuse your refusal!" he said. Zoro laughed.

"Let's get going, Captain!" Zoro said. The others nodded and climbed onto the ship. They set sail toward the next island. Zoro looked down at Kuina's sword, cluching it close.

"Are you alright Zoro?" Zoro looked down to see little Chopper looking up at him. He smiled and pet the tiny reindeer.

"I'm fine Chopper." he said. He looked up to see the others.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Luffy asked in a pouty voice. Zoro looked up at the sky and smiled softly.

"I'm sorry, I was going to tell you, one day. I just wasn't ready yet." Zoro said.

"Don't appologise. We're nakama, we understand." Robin said. The others smiled. Zoro nodded, that was right, they were nakama, and they would always be.

**Thankyou The Pirate Quincy and everyone else who's read this. I hope you liked it and I had fun writting it. I'm glad so many people liked it and thankyou all for supporting this story!**


End file.
